fictions_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
GTA Online Protagonist
GTA Online Protagonist 'is the main protagonist of ''Grand Theft Auto Online. ''He/she can choose their gender, age, appearance, parents and grandparents. The player can alter the protagonist's daily lifestyle choices, such as time spent sleeping and exercising; this creates the initial statuses for the character and can slightly change their appearance. History Background Grand Theft Auto Online Abilities Personality Stats Missions Heists After the Heist Update, five heist missions were added which first required setup jobs. *'Fleeca Job: 'A two-person job involving stealing bonds from safety deposit box 167 from the Great Ocean Highway Fleeca Bank for Lester Crest and using an armored Kuruma to escape before a Cargobob airlifts the car to evade the police. The roles of the heist are Driller and Driver. The set-up cost is $11,500 and the normal highest reward money is $158,120. Setup missions are: **'Fleeca Job - Scope Out: 'Observe security at the bank and then collect Paige Harris and equipment from the factory to bring back to the apartment. **'Fleeca Job - Kuruma: 'Steal the armored Kuruma sports car in the Del Perro parking lot to be used as a getaway vehicle. *'Prison Break: 'The first four-person job with a full crew involving breaking out an ex-military researcher named Maxim Rashkovsky from the Bollingbroke Penitentiary for Agent 14 to be used for his organization. The prisoner and the prison guard will escort Rashkovsky while the Pilot picks them up to escape and the Demolition defends them. The roles of the heist are Pilot, Demoliton and two disguising as a prisoner and prison guard. The set-up cost is $40,000 and the normal highest reward money is $500,000. Setup missions are: **'Prison Break - Plane: 'Steal a 5-seater Velum plane from the Vagos at the McKenzie Airfield. It will be used to get Rashkovsky out of the country. **'Prison Break - Bus: 'Steal a Prison Bus to use it in the heist and then store it near Sandy Shores. **'Prison Break - Station: 'There are two teams: one team will pose as cops and steal a police cruiser then go into the police station to steal the prison transport schedule. The other team will retrieve Rashkovsky's stolen Caso sports classic car from a cargo ship. **'Prison Break - Wet Work: 'There are two teams: one team will assassinate two lawyers outside of the city hall and the other team will assassinate Rashkovsky's business partner at his mansion. *'Humane Labs Raid: 'Infiltrate the Humane Labs and Research facility which is operated currently by Don Percival's Merryweather Security to steal nerve agents and other chemical weaponry for Agent 14. The Ground Team collect the nerve agents and use a cooling tunnel to escape, while the Pilot and Chopper Gunner defend them and help them escape using the Valkyrie.. The roles of the heist are Pilot, Chopper Gunner and Ground Team. The set-up cost is $54,000 and the normal highest reward money is $675,000. Setup missions are: **'Humane Raid - Key Codes: 'Meet a contact to receive the key codes for the Humane Labs as well as setup lookouts and security at the meeting in case of interruption. **'Humane Raid - Insurgents: Steal two Insurgent LAPV's from a Merryweather test site at the Davis Quartz Quarry. **'Humane Raid - EMP: '''Steal a Hydra fitted with an EMP inside from an aircraft carrier owned by Merryweather. **'Humane Raid - Valkyrie: 'Steal a Valkyrie helicopter gunship which is being stored at Merryweather's base in the Los Santos Naval Port. **'Humane Raid - Deliver EMP: 'Place the EMP inside the facility without being detected and using a stolen Insurgent LAPV. *'Series A: 'Steal drugs for Trevor Phillips, Ron Jakowski and Chef and then help move the "goods" in trucks with a Technical defending the trucks to a lighthouse in Blaine County for Trevor to sell the drugs to his buyer. The roles of the heist are Lookout (South), Lookout (North), Lookout (South) and Lookout (North). The set-up cost is $40,400 and the normal highest reward money is $505,000. Setup missions are: **'Series A - Coke: 'Steal cocaine from the frat boys aboard a yacht off the coast near the Del Perro. **'Series A - Trash Truck: 'Steal molly pills posing as garbage men and using a Trashmaster from the Vagos. **'Series A - Bikers: 'Steal two vans loaded with meds from the Lost MC at their camp during the night. **'Series A - Weed: 'Steal two Mules loaded with weed as well as use a Technical to protect them from the Ballas at the sawmill in Paleto Bay. **'Series A - Steal Meth: 'Steal a tanker of meth cooking ingrediants from the O'Neil Brothers at their farm. *'Pacific Standard Job: 'Rob the main branch of the Pacific Standard Bank in Downtown Vinewood for Lester Crest. The Crowd Control keep everyone in the bank alive and hostage while the Demolition and Hacker collect the money. They will then make their way to the motorcycles and use them to escape. The roles of the heist are Crowd Control, Demolition and Hacker. The set-up cost is $100,000 and the normal highest reward money is $1,250,000. Setup missions are: **'Pacific Standard - Vans: 'Steal a Post OP van fitted with a transponder that can be programmed to disable the bank's dye packs. **'Pacific Standard - Signal: 'Give the transponder to Avi Schwartzman so he can tune it to the right frequency for the dye packs in North Chumash. **'Pacific Standard - Hack: 'Steal a hacking rig from a rival high-end heist crew in Vinewood. **'Pacific Standard - Convoy: 'Steal thermal charges which can be used on the security doors of the bank from a Merryweather convoy in Blaine County. **'Pacific Standard - Bikes: '''Steal four Lectro sports motorcycles to be used as getaway vehicles from the Lost MC clubhouse in East Los Santos. Possible Weapons Melee Weapons Pistols Sub-Machine Guns Light Machine Guns Assault Rifles Sniper Rifles Shotguns Heavy Weapons Thrown Weapons Attachments Possible Vehicles Compact Cars SUV's Coupe Cars Sedan Cars Muscle Cars Sports Classics Cars Sports Cars Super Cars Off-Road Vehicles Vans Industrial Vehicles Commercial Vehicles Military Vehicles Service Vehicles Motorcycles Cycles Boats Planes Helicopters Category:Grand Theft Auto Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Females Category:Murderers Category:Thieves Category:Video Game Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Crime Lords Category:Rich Characters Category:Gunmen Category:Knifemen Category:Bombers Category:Poisoners Category:Drug Dealers Category:Weapons Dealers Category:Bludgeoners Category:Hammerers Category:Axemen Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Assassins Category:Hackers Category:Mercenaries Category:Trash Talking Characters Category:Leaders Category:Enigmatic Characters Category:Smugglers Category:Perverts Category:Stalkers Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Gangsters Category:Vandals Category:Destroyers Category:Criminals Category:Characters Who Don't Speak Category:Hijackers Category:Protective Characters Category:Anti-Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Extremists Category:Egomaniacs Category:Extravagant Characters Category:Saboteurs Category:Masked Characters Category:Traitors Category:Trap Masters Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Blackmailers Category:Attention Seekers Category:Comedic Characters Category:Warmongers Category:Obsessive Characters Category:Henchmen Category:Incriminators Category:Minions Category:Enforcers Category:Benzinikinetic Characters Category:Right Hand Category:Psychopaths Category:Characters With Mental Illness Category:Business Characters Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Sociopaths Category:Mass Murderers Category:Guardians